


Job Well Done

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley/Bamf!6.10!demon. Just a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden = Bamf!6.10!demon  
> You remember him, right? The sarcastic fucker who talked to Sam and Dean on Crowley's behalf? Yeah, that dude.

"So, how were the Winchesters this time?" Crowley asks, smirking, as Aiden enters. A few of the lower demons are hauling the alpha shifter just caught into a cell built to contain it.

"Just as eager to see you as last time," Aiden answers, smirking back and entering Crowley's personal space. Crowley stares up at him for a few moments and the taller man wisely doesn't move a muscle. Abruptly, Crowley reaches up and digs his nails into the back of Aiden's bald head, earning a hiss from the other demon. Smirking, he pulls Aiden into a bruising kiss. With a wave of his hand, their clothes are gone and the door is firmly shut. Crowley shoves Aiden against the nearest wall and uses his knee to push Aiden's legs apart.

"And how eager are _you_ to see me?" Crowley asks into his ear. Aiden can't stop the full body shiver than races through him upon hearing how Crowley's accent becomes more thick and rough with arousal. As Crowley's knee brushes against Aiden's painfully hard erection, Aiden throws his head back and it hits the wall, but he doesn't care.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aiden replies, pride keeping him from saying anything more incriminating, especially with Crowley. Crowley grins in that slightly malicious way of his grabs his own erection, lining it up to Aiden's hole and thrusting in dry. Of course, they're demons, so there's no need for preparation at all. Crowley doesn't care to make it last any longer than it needs to, and Aiden is in full agreement with that.

Being the thoughtful lover he is, Crowley fists Aiden's erection along with his own hard thrusts. Aiden's the more vocal one, moaning and groaning as he feels the pleasure. He thinks Crowley gets off on it, because the other has never told him to quiet down. His thrusts becoming erratic, Crowley tightens his grip on Aiden's erection and twists his wrist in just the right way that has Aiden coming with a shout. As Aiden clenches around Crowley, the King of Hell thrusts once more before emptying into his subordinate.

They lean against each other and the wall for a few moments before Crowley pulls out. He steps back and waves his hand again. The mess is cleaned up and their clothes are back. They stare at each other for a moment before Crowley smirks and Aiden grins. Crowley goes to sit behind his desk as Aiden opens the door and leaves as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
